candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 May 2016
11:15 We are all playing CCS 11:15 Except me 11:19 I swear the oath. 11:19 Ok, you are in. 11:21 Mario, Want to join the club? 11:21 swear the oath 11:21 11:21 I hereby do 11:21 Follow the Club rules 11:21 And respect GrassBlock237 11:21 as owner 11:21 And I hereby join this club. 11:21 11:25 watchin another vid. 11:27 brb 11:28 ok 11:39 Everything okay here? 11:43 Goodbye. See you tomorrow. 12:03 Oh yeah 12:03 More mods 12:03 Blocked him. 12:27 @Megaphantaze 12:27 I did blank 12:28 i did 12:28 what 12:28 [ big ] 12:28 without the spaces 12:28 blank 12:33 test 12:33 test 12:33 chat tags are still working... 12:33 *chat html tags 12:34 Hi Flockky. 12:35 Hi Chaynee o/ 12:35 I hope lucas can come to chat...Haven't chatted him yet. 12:50 ROSE? 12:50 Sorry for caps 12:51 I haven't check the CCS Club 12:51 Just click the bell 12:51 I'll look for it tomorrow 12:51 And see CCS Clun 12:51 I have to go now 12:51 AIDCG go check your notifs to join a CCS Club 12:52 Seriously? AIDCG is a bot 12:52 What's a bot? 12:52 It rarely speaks but it is a robot that bans and kicks. 12:52 lol 12:52 Oh okay. 12:52 <3primetime3> HI. 12:52 <3primetime3> Wel, I gotta go. 12:52 3primetime3 join the ccs club 12:52 <3primetime3> Bye. 12:52 Prime! 12:53 One qestion pls 12:53 <3primetime3> Gotta head for school. 12:53 <3primetime3> Cya later XD 12:53 Why did you remove me comment: lol is this april fools 12:53 Spoiler Alert??? 12:54 Two admins like that! 12:54 It had unapproved content 12:54 So, advertise the club over the wiki 12:54 is the club owner (follow him) 12:54 Can admins put it to main page? 12:55 I would love that. It would be an honour. 12:58 Where do I download GameMaker? 12:59 http://www.yoyogames.com/gamemaker 12:59 You need account in there though. 12:59 The dropbox 01:00 I didn't needed 01:00 me too 01:00 Dropbox? the CCS sprites file? 01:00 I need to pay :( 01:00 I had a program already installed on my computer but not anymore 01:01 No you don't 01:01 Steps? 01:02 GTG. bye. 01:02 Bye! 01:02 Bye. 01:02 No need to pay, find version 8.0! 01:02 or 8.1! 01:02 How do i find it 01:02 Find! 01:02 I don't know 01:02 Softenic? 01:03 Bye grass, too late :P 01:03 Prankster needs same teaching as Dmorris 01:03 Why? 01:04 Just looking the reverts, he is same as Dmorris 01:04 Making unnecessary edits 01:04 ...Like me 01:04 I haven't seen you doing that 01:05 You can see my edit to ''Template:infobo level idea 01:05 Or you are saying grammar? 01:07 Hi. 01:07 Hello everyone 01:07 What level are you? 01:08 443 01:08 dreamworld? 01:08 56 01:08 You should join our CCS Club 01:08 11 now 01:08 How to join? 01:09 Find the thread (click the bell) Click ccs club 01:09 And signup by saying Add me 01:09 ok thx 01:09 Admin? 01:09 There is a new user that has joined. 01:09 And that's me. 01:10 Hello Stephen. 01:10 Hi Stephen 01:11 Michael 01:11 What? 01:11 have you ever asked Grass if he plays Candy Crush? 01:11 I forgot to ask (fp) 01:11 He does... 01:11 you know his progress? 01:11 He is somewhere in 800-1000 01:11 He is on... 1001? 01:11 nice, how about in dw? 01:12 Hi Felix. (again) 01:12 and 500-650 DW 01:12 (clap) 01:12 Hi Felix 01:12 Hey 01:12 I'm home! :) 01:12 He just beat 1000 I think 01:12 We should clap when he joins back 01:12 Wow, That's far. 01:12 Tell me about it. 01:13 Is there any other users coming? 01:13 Why do you think so? 01:13 So we can break the record? 01:13 I still remember my dad ragequitting DW on level SIX! (rofl) 01:13 I always get suspicious of goup meeting of new users 01:13 Lol :P 01:13 Hehheh 01:14 Believe me, I have seen bad ones 01:14 Group of new users swearing 01:14 And no admns nearby 01:14 Hey, should we have an RP? 01:14 I love rps. 01:14 Me too! 01:15 I and Felix are often RPing on Facebook. 01:15 Ping? 01:15 Everyone start the RP 01:15 You have to gather on flockmod. 01:15 felix, you just go for 3-4 hours school? 01:15 Not intrested in flockmod. 01:16 Me too. 01:16 Okay... We will hold it here 01:16 RP Name: Code Cracker 01:16 My school starts at 7:50 AM. 01:16 And it ended a while ago. 01:16 Story: A group of archeologists have discovered an undereciphable code 01:16 When I RP, I usually use my characters 01:17 And we have to discover it 01:17 We are archeologists 01:17 Let's begin 01:17 Location: Museum 01:17 Hard! I have an bad idea of drawing! 01:17 I have mainly anthropomorphic and robots 01:17 Okay you can be our robot sidekick 01:18 In the museum 01:18 I wasn't talking I am gonna be in 01:18 What is the artifact we inspect today? 01:18 I was just talking about my RP comfort zones 01:18 We are inspecting a mysterious tablet. 01:18 And it has a code 01:18 (Out of rp:It's korean lol) 01:19 But just continue it 01:19 * Stephen144 sees the tablet 01:19 수령님은영원히우리와함께계시네 01:19 nosebleed :P 01:20 Go put ice on your neck 01:20 okay :P 01:21 So, 01:21 A map came with the tablet 01:21 C'mon only 3 people is not a good rp 01:21 ikr 01:22 gtg university 01:22 Oh darn. 01:25 (clap) 01:26 Congrats for passing level 1000 in CCS :) 01:26 @Grass 01:27 brb, playing 1476 CCS, the essential level for sugardrop hunting. 01:27 Congrats man 01:27 Congratulations! 01:28 Thanks everyone 01:33 anyone here 01:36 Ok, seems quiet, I have to sleep now within 30 minute 01:37 Well that's good, so that you have a peaceful mind while sleeping :P 01:37 * Flockky II turns off the music and sound in CCS :P 01:37 Usually I got 40+ sugardrops in 1476 01:38 I ever got 50+, about 4 times. 01:41 Got to go now. See ya next meeting o/ 01:49 Freezing freezng 02:05 Abuse filter help to block multiple account easily. It is quite good idea once we know about this feature. 02:17 So 02:17 That's what Abuse filter is for? 02:22 Seen the new starter Pokemon yet? 02:23 If not, try to guess their race out of these names 02:23 Rowlet 02:23 Litten 02:23 Poppilo 02:24 Hi all. 02:27 hi 03:24 Ah 03:25 I was playng Hexapong 03:25 Why you just kick them 03:25 Can't you just straight ban them 03:26 Blocked by Abuse filter. 03:27 So we just need to kick people now? 03:27 People with -fart, -c***, -f*** and -s**. 03:29 If any words listed is found from the name, Abuse filter bans them? 03:29 Blocks them indefinite. 03:29 Like Fiona now (Fartski) 03:30 This is convenient 03:30 But I am sure that language cannot affect to Abuse filter 03:30 I am sure that there will be more language abusing trolls in future 03:43 Wow 03:43 Finland has invented new Milk salt 03:44 Milk salt is much healthier salt product 03:45 It has 80% less Sodium and has more Potassium familiar from the milk 03:54 Interesting. 03:58 We were with mom like "What the-" when we just heard of it 04:35 hh 07:07 hey 07:07 Oh drats 07:08 I hate that guy on BWS2 07:08 I would like to ban him, but Variety thinks I'm not ready yet for that 07:08 As Rollback I at least get edits actively 07:09 When that vandal has helped me enough, I'll ban him 07:14 This DDS level sucks 07:15 On the last room of the totem level 708 all stuck zones must be get rid of first 07:18 Buuut I could wait one hour to get TNT booster 2016 05 10